


worth the trouble

by minthalo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Driving Aimlessly, Established Relationship, M/M, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo
Summary: Daichi is stunned, but still has enough sense to look back to the road. He can’t speak, every time he opens his mouth to say something it dies on his tongue. He sits there in pure shock.Suga simply settles back in his seat, and buckles his seatbelt once again. He holds the traffic cone in his lap with a satisfied smile.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	worth the trouble

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and so stupid but i had this idea a few months ago and cried laughing so hard 
> 
> ** disclaimer i have no idea if traffic cones r even orange in japan , i fully live in michigan where they r our state tree

It’s late, well past midnight, Daichi thinks. He hasn’t actually looked at the clock since he began his drive with Suga up a few hours ago. They never mean to hang out this late, it just kind of happens.

When the two of them get together time doesn’t exist, when it seems to stand still, hours have gone by. They don’t mind thought, they’d live in those moments together for the rest of their lives if they could.

They’ve been together since early that afternoon. They planned on picking up lunch and eating it in the park, and did just that, but ended up spending the rest of their day together.

It’s dark outside, they’ve been driving around for a while, aimlessly. Daichi takes a turn down the familiar road, it’s around the time he should drop Suga off at home. Being out so late together has never been a problem, their parents trust them, they have no reason not to.

Daichi keeps one hand on the top of his steering wheel, letting the other drop into his lap. He’s relaxed, comfortable like this. He’s always the one driving the two of them around, he doesn’t mind, prefers it actually. Plus, he knows Suga would rather curl up in the passenger seat, watching the scenery go by.

Daichi takes backroads as often as he can, he tells Suga he likes the way the roads wind around the mountains, but really, it’s because Suga loves the way the world looks from the car window.

It’s a little chilly out, Daichi doesn’t mind. He gave his jacket to Suga earlier, when they went walking around the park after lunch. Suga’s curled up next to him, legs pulled onto the seat next to him. His head is resting on the window, Daichi’s jacket resting on his shoulders, keeping him warm.

It’s a clear night, the stars are out, full moon bright. A comfortable silence blankets the two of them. There’s soft pop music playing through the speakers, Daichi’s phone is connected, he’s always been a sucker for girl groups.

Daichi slows as they come up to a construction zone. That’s fine, it’s the middle of the night, no one is working. He weaves through the road so he doesn’t accidentally hit something.

Suga sits up a bit straighter, dropping his legs to the floor. He rolls down the window and leans his head outside. Daichi doesn’t think anything of it. Suga will do this occasionally, if he catches sight of an animal off in the distance, wanting the best view he can get from the car. 

But then, he hears the click of a seat belt unbuckling. He spares a glance over, eyes widening when half of Suga’s body is out of the window, knees bent keeping him stable on the seat inside the car. 

Before Daichi can get half of “WHAT THE HELL?!” Out of his mouth, Suga is back in his seat, an orange traffic cone in his lap.

Daichi is stunned, but still has enough sense to look back to the road. He can’t speak, every time he opens his mouth to say something it dies on his tongue. He sits there in pure shock.

Suga simply settles back in his seat, and buckles his seatbelt once again. He holds the traffic cone in his lap with a satisfied smile. 

Ten minutes later they’re sitting outside of Suga’s house. Daichi puts the car in park, and kills the engine, pulling the keys out. He takes a deep breath before yelling at his boyfriend.

“What the hell was that?” He shrieks, “do you know how dangerous that was? I wasn’t even driving that slow!” He waves his arms around the air like a maniac.

Suga can’t help but laugh at Daichi’s exasperated expression, loud giggles fill the car. He covers his mouth with one hand, hunching over in his seat, pressing his cheek against the cold plastic of the traffic cone still in his lap.

“It’s not funny, Koushi! You could have gotten seriously hurt!” Daichi tries to lecture, but he can’t help but crack a smile watching his boyfriend laugh so hard in the passenger seat of his car.

Suga tips his head back, uncontrollable laughter spilling from his lips. His cheeks tinge pink as he attempts to take breaths between laughs. Small tears prick the corner of his eyes, stuck on his long, silver, eyelashes.

Daichi can’t stay mad, especially not when Suga leans across the seats, pressing a giggle filled kiss to Daichi’s lips as an apology. He puts his free hand on Daichi’s face, running his thumb against his cheek.

“I’m sorry, Dai.” Suga says once he catches his breath. “It was right there, I couldn’t resist.”

“It was still stupid, beyond stupid.” Daichi shakes his head, but he’s smiling now. “You can’t just steal things from the side of the road.”

“I know, but it was worth it.” Suga matches his smile.

The cone slips from his lap, knocking against the now closed window, startling both of them into another giggle fit. Daichi watches Suga, his bright smile lights up his car more than the full moon ever could. A Dangerous, stupid, decision, but yeah, definitely worth the trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos please!! i run exclusively off attention from strangers on the internet 
> 
> i swear im working on the last part of the miyatwins verse i just had this sitting in my drafts and wanted to get it out, and maybe also prove i don't only write abo lol
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://mintberries.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mintberries1) ! send an ask/dm i would love to talk about haikyuu!!


End file.
